Colloque sentimental
by snapounette
Summary: Un One shot inspiré du poème de Paul Verlaine. SRLM. L'original est en chapitre 2. Fiction déjà publiée sur un autre site.
1. Fiction

**Colloque sentimental.**

**---**

Dans le vieux parc solitaire du manoir familial des Malefoy, en ce soir de décembre, la neige recouvrait tout. Elle n'avait cessé de tomber depuis une semaine. Ce soir enfin, elle laissait son manteau se figer sous le vent glacial. Le lendemain, ses allées ne seraient plus qu'une vaste patinoire. L'eau de la fontaine ne coulait plus. Tout semblait mort. Qu'il aimait cela ! Ce paysage s'accordait si parfaitement avec son coeur : sombre et glacé. Amorphe.

On l'avait blessé neuf mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui on l'achevait.

L'assassin venait le rejoindre. Il entendait déjà son pas. Le reconnaissait. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme tant d'autres fois auparavant. Mais aucune flamme cette fois ne vint. Rien ne ressuscita leurs yeux morts. Aucune passion n'anima leurs lèvres molles. Aucun émoi ne réveilla leurs âmes. L'assassin semblait bien mort lui aussi. Et cela faisait sans doute plus longtemps que lui. Sublime révélation !

Ils se trouvaient donc être deux ombres, deux spectres dans ce vieux parc solitaire et glacé. En somme, ils ne comptaient pas. Ils ne comptaient plus. Cet instant ne comptait pas. Ils passèrent devant la roseraie, sans y pénétrer. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de le faire. Instant propice pour évoquer le passé.

" -Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne?  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne ? "

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que moi, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de chaque recoin de cette roseraie comme si c'était hier que nous y cachions nos ébats ! Et que tu tapissais mon corps de roses avant que leurs épines ne s'enfoncent dans nos chairs en fusion.

" -Ton coeur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom?  
Toujours vois tu mon âme en rêve? -Non. "

Non, je ne vois plus ton âme en rêve. Tu l'as reprise, tu le sais bien. Cachée, enfouie et pire : offerte à ton sinistre seigneur. Notre sinistre seigneur. Et moi je t'ai suivi dans ma folie. J'ai vendu mon âme aussi. Pour toi. Sans savoir, sans vouloir croire que je te perdrai tout de même. Et ce n'est que ce soir que mon coeur a cessé de battre. Il est définitivement brisé maintenant. Ca y est. Seul mon nom, mon nom dans ta bouche pourrait en recoller les débris. Ha ! Comme tu le prononçais mon nom : " mon petit Prince ...de sang mélé " !

" -Ah! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible  
Où nous joignions nos bouches! -C'est possible "

Oh non Lucius ! Non : ne ment pas ! Ne nous ôte pas jusqu'à nos souvenirs ! C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Ne les renie pas. Ne renie pas notre odeur, nos peaux, nos mains... Ne renie pas la roseraie. Ne renie pas notre étoile. Ne nous renie pas !

" Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand l'espoir!  
-L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir. "

Il n'y a donc vraiment plus rien qui nous unisse ? A qui la faute ? Tu as fui devant ton père. Tu as fui et accepté un maître qui nous a pris l'espoir. Tu as fui vers un autel. Et aujourd'hui le fruit de ton devoir conjugal s'extirpe des entrailles froides de ton épouse. As-tu penser à moi quand tu t'acquittais de ta tâche. En as-tu eu besoin ? Ou bien tes noces t'ont-elles réduit à l'état d'automate ? Peut on trahir un automate ?

" Tels ils marchaient dans les avoines folles,  
Et la nuit seule entendit leurs paroles. "


	2. Poème de Verlaine

**Colloque sentimental.**

Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé  
Deux formes ont tout à l'heure passé.

Leurs yeux sont morts et leurs lèvres sont molles,  
Et l'on entend à peine leurs paroles.

Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé  
Deux spectres ont évoqué le passé.

-Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne?  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne?

-Ton coeur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom?  
Toujours vois tu mon âme en rêve? -Non.

-Ah! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible  
Où nous joignions nos bouches! -C'est possible.

Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand l'espoir!  
-L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir.

Tels ils marchaient dans les avoines folles,  
Et la nuit seule entendit leurs paroles.

Paul Verlaine


End file.
